Trouble
by SuseCutesy89
Summary: Rude/Reno, Sephiroth/Cloud, and Reeve/Vincent...and a game of Trouble...and Vodka...whoo-wee...Enjoy!


**Title: Trouble**

**Pairing: Reeve/Vincent, Sephiroth/Cloud, and Rude/Reno**

**Summary: Reno gets bored and drags everyone into a…slightly drunken game of trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing in this story but the plot…and maybe a few bottles of the Vodka.**

**A/N: Ah…This story was fun. I had a blast writing this. More fun than I had writing my Candyland story. This is for Schuldig89 and Yuri1991. I love these two chickies. I love Trouble. My favorite part is rolling the die.**

**Warning: All my stories are rated M because I tend to slip-up a lot. There's major OOC-ness and some hot man-love.**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

**It was another boring day in Midgar. Reno was bored. Rude wouldn't let him fly a damned helicopter. Just because he'd already crashed ten in the first two weeks of the month didn't mean he couldn't fly. It just meant the helicopters were being disagreeable(1). All of a sudden, he got the best idea he'd had since Drunken Scrabble Night(2). Giggling, he stands up and drags Rude out with him and rushes to Reeve's office (where Vincent was sure to be)(3). Running into the room, Reno stops in the middle of the room and stares. On the desk, Reeve has Vincent pinned(4). Reno clears his throat making the occupants of the room look at him.**

**" Yo…that's hot…but meet me in my office…got it?" he waits for their nods and then runs out.**

**Dragging Rude to Sephiroth's office, he once again bursts in. And once again stops at the sight in front of him. What was it? 'fuck your partner into the desk'(5) day? He'd have to talk Rude into participating later.**

**"Meet me in my office! Ten minutes, don't be late." Reno rushes out.**

**"…the hell?" Cloud mutters.**

**"Are you sure he's not on drugs?" Sephiroth asks from above Cloud.(6)**

**"I'm beginning to wonder…" Cloud replies.**

**Ten minutes later, everyone is gathered around Reno's desk. Reno passes around some vodka and begins setting up a game of Trouble. Finishing that, he turns to everyone else.**

**"First, were getting shitfaced and then were gonna play a game of trouble. Any questions, you?" Reno explains.**

**"what's the point?" Cloud asks.**

**"I'm bored and to avoid chaos and/or destruction, I chose all of you to keep me occupied." Reno replies.**

**Everyone shrugs and starts drinking. About twenty-five minutes and ten bottles of vodka later, they decide to start the game. Reeve and Rude opt to sit out of the game. Vincent chooses the red, Cloud claims green, Reno grabs the blue, leaving Sephiroth with the yellow pieces. They start the game but it takes three turns for Sephiroth to get his first piece out. Cloud and Vincent get their first pieces out a few minutes later. Reno gets frustrated. Fifteen minutes later(7), Reno blows.**

**"This piece of shit, asshole, mother fucking game has it out for me!" he yells at the game.**

**"Reno, it's in…inaminilate…"Cloud mumbles, slightly slurred.**

**"Reno, just go or Vinnie and I are going to leave." Reeve sighs.**

**Reno snickers slightly before taking his turn. Twenty-five minutes later, Vincent gets all of his pieces in his finish point. He starts giggling, drawing stares from everyone else.**

**"I won! I won! I wiiiiiiin! Give me another bottle of vodka! After this, we can p-*hiccup*-lay chicken!" He slurs while giggling.(8)**

**This causes the other three extremely intoxicated players to start laughing, putting the game off for another ten minutes while they all try to get themselves under control. After everyone is under control, they continue the game. Ten minutes later, Cloud comes in second. He squints at the board and then looks up.**

**"hey…I hit all four holes…m-maybe I should go straight…(9)" he hiccups.**

**"you'd suck at it…your too gay to even think straight…"Reno giggles. "And your ass looks too damn good in all that leather."**

**They all laugh for a few minutes before calming down and getting back to the game. Thirty minutes later, Reno starts giggling as he moves his last piece in, making him third. Sephiroth glares at the board.**

**"Impossible! You cheated." he growls.**

**"buuullshiiit! I don't have to cheat…I'm a Turk…" Reno laughs.**

**"grrrr…fuck you, Reno!" Sephiroth growls.**

**"c'mon, Sephy…ill make you forget that you lost…" Cloud says, pulling Sephiroth out.**

**"that was vastly entertaining but I have to get Vincent into bed…it's been interesting… enjoy…" Reeve says.**

**After Reeve ushers Vincent out and Rude finishes cleaning up the mess, he picks Reno up and carries him to bed. Reno mumbles when he's laid on the bed. He opens an eye when Rude starts taking his clothes off.**

**"gonna take advantage of in… ineb… drunken old me, Rudey?" Reno slurs.**

**"No, Ren…you sleep for now and ill talk to you in the morning…" Rude whispers, kissing Reno on the forehead.**

**Reno mumbles softly before turning over and falling asleep. Rude strips and crawls into bed. Reno cuddles to him and Rude drops off to sleep. 'I bet he wants to play drunken Monopoly(10) tomorrow' is his last thought.**

**---------------------------END---------------------------**

**1- Yep…it's completely normal for inanimate objects to have feelings and moods.**

**2-ah…'Scrabble Night'…it's a Weiss Kreuz story by fireintheclocke. I read this story often…I read it and bursts into fits of giggles every time I saw the game 'Scrabble' or a dictionary. You should really read, it's in my faves.**

**3-*sighs* it's a shame we don't see more of this pairing**

**4- all I have to say: Hells-Fuckin'-Yeah!**

**5- ah…that would be a fine day, indeed.**

**6- because who IS sure that he's not on drugs?**

**7- yep…happened to me…it took me 20-30 times to get my first piece out and then it was sent directly back home by Schuldig89.**

**8- oh…I had a lot of fun imagining a drunk Vinnie.**

**9- Cloud? Straight? Sure, and it's snowing in hell, too.**

**10- I might possibly write a story for this game…if you want to see this or another game, review and let me know the game and the pairings.**

**THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! VISIT SOON, YEAH?**


End file.
